


RWBY X JNPR

by Komikage_0f_Seragakure (orphan_account)



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Attempt at Humor, Brotherhood, Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Insecurity, Jealousy, Mating, Possessive Behavior, Slice of Life, Surprise Kissing, Teen Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26742241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Komikage_0f_Seragakure
Summary: Something I decided to write for fun alongside my main series. I guess it’s my equivalent to ‘RWBY Chibi’ or something?Anyone coming from my other fic, I advise you disregard any pairings and story-esk elements in this since it’ll more than likely get reckoned. To sum everything up, this is an alternate universe in an alternate universe.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Original Male Character(s), Neopolitan/Original Male Character(s), Ruby Rose/Original Male Character(s), Velvet Scarlatina/Original Male Character(s), Weiss Schnee/Original Male Character(s), Yang Xiao Long/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 2





	1. Team RWBY & New JNPR

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s just a boring Sunday afternoon until Yang breaks the shower.
> 
> (Takes place after VII)

<Team RWBY’s Dorm/12:00>

  
It was a normal Sunday afternoon at Beacon Academy. Each individual member of team RWBY engrossed in a hobby of their own: Blake was catching up on her beloved _Ninjas of Love_ series, Ruby blasting music on massive headphones while sketching one of JNPR’s members, and Weiss was delicately stroking her nails with a thin brush.

The bombshell blonde of RWBY wasn’t present in their shared living space, but in the bathroom. That would probably explain why it was so quiet, and how Blake could read her smut infested novel without being teased relentlessly about it. The cat Faunus would rather be accused of being attracted to Ryaine than put up with her partner’s unfair treatment of Hatake Kashi’s marvelous work.

_THUNG_

The startling shriek of assaulted metal was followed by a crumbling of hard tile and Yang’s infuriated cry of fury. 

Blake, Weiss, and Ruby divert their gazes from their method of passing time to the bathroom door that is soon thrown open with so much force it damages the interior of RWBY’s dormitory and caused pieces of the ceiling to crumble.

“What happened?” Blake was the one to break the silence.

“The shower is now broken,” Yang stated flatly with her arms crossed.

“That much was obvious,” Weiss scoffed, feeling as if her intellect was being insulted.

“Don’t worry Yang. Not everything is going to be perfect. Maybe next time it’ll be different,” Ruby spoke in a calming manner while approaching her older sibling, unlike her two teammates, she knew exactly what Yang was so angry about.

“I am so pissed off right now! It was just working fine a week ago!” the enraged blonde clamors at the top of her lungs. Weiss was now annoyed, getting up to involve herself in the conversation while Blake pulled one of her famous disappearance acts.

“Maaaybe.... just _maaaybe_ you used up all the hot water this month or something,” Ruby tried her best to fan Yang’s ever-present flames.

“You were _that_ upset because the valve only produced cold water?!” Weiss questioned the bombshell blonde with an index finger pointing at the wrecked bathroom for emphasis on how ridiculous this situation was.

“Yup,” Yang nodded shamelessly; truly believing she was justified for maiming their only shower source.

“Mm-hm,” Ruby backed up her sister; completely desensitized to the absurdity of the situation due to living with Yang for years and practically being raised by her.

“That is so preposterous,” was all Weiss could utter at the moment with a miserable sign.

“Um.... how am I supposed to take a shower tonight?” Ruby posed the question.

The Schnee heiress and scythe wielding Huntress watch Yang ponder for a few moments before adopting a confident expression, “There’s an easy solution to that. We can just use JNPR’s stuff until _this_ gets fixed,” she answered casually.

Weiss looked as if she’d been struck across the face while Ruby’s cheeks heated up at the thought of being naked with a bunch of boys in the next room.

“B-b-but they’re boys! We can’t do that!” Ruby said with wide eyes, “I concur! That is unsanitary!” Weiss added her own two sense that actually had a reason behind it.

“Sure we can! The four of us are friends with the four of them. See how that works little sis?” she said with an all-knowing smile shaping on her lips. 

“Also, calm down princess: Jacek has babbled to me on a few occasions about how he regularly tears into Nigil and Pierre for misplacing items. So surely he wouldn’t allow them to make a mess in the bathroom? If so, then that’d just be backwards as hell,” Yang came to the defense of JNPR.

Weiss doesn’t go against Yang’s claim, only crosses her arms and looks away from the blonde, “I still don’t like the idea,” she mused.

“Well too bad! They’re the only close friends we have who also just happen to have dicks,” Yang said which resulted in Ruby clamping both hands over her ears and glaring up at her older sister.

“ _Yaaang!_ ”

“Oops! I let that one slip didn’t I. My dearest apologies little sis,” she said, slightly embarrassed before glancing around the room to discover one member of team RWBY was missing.

“Hey, where’s Blake?”

It was at that moment, the trio finally took notice of their dormitory’s cracked window; a gentle breeze slipping inside the warm temperatured room.

“She left when you were acting a fool,” Weiss deduced.

“Oh well, I guess I’ll be taking Rubes with me! Enjoy your solitude ice queen!” the busty blonde bid farewell to the Schnee heiress.

“Wha-” the petite little thing didn’t even get a chance to protest, she was instantly dragged out the dorm and across the hall where Yang pounds on JNPR’s door.

“Shit!”

“Careful Pio!”

_THUD_

The sound of someone meeting the hard floor unforgiving curves an amused smirk on Yang’s lips and arose a concerned look on Ruby’s face.

A second later the door was thrown open to reveal a shirtless Pierre, his cheerful eyes and forced smile immediately communicated to Yang he was up to no good. Nothing harmful of course, Pierre Phlox was your stereotypical delinquent known for breaking minor laws without a care in the world.

“Wattup!” he greeted them cluelessly.

When Pierre is met with howling laughter instead of his patrol officer’s distinct voice he opens his eyes.

“Yang?! Why the hell ya’ poundin’ on my door like the Valean police department!” 

“I wanted to trigger your anxiety for a good laugh,” she answers while wiping a nonexistent tear from her eye.

Pierre reguards the busty blonde with a glare before lowering his gaze to the smaller girl avoiding eye contact, her cheeks a rosy red. He raises a confused eyebrow since he hadn’t even done anything that would warrant such a reaction.

“You’re not wearing a shirt stupid,” Yang helped him out. Pierre looks down as if he needed to confirm this for himself.

“Oh, hol’ up a second,” he winks at Ruby before disappearing inside the dormitory to emerge from seconds later in his trademark puffer vest.

“My bad ladies, I wasn’t expecting any company or anything. I thought Nigil and I already told you girls about our, _Slacker Sundays_ ,” he briefly apologized before reminding the siblings of NP’s weekly event.

“Slacker Sundays?” both Yang and Ruby repeated with matching facial expressions Pierre found to be humoring.

“Yo, bro, _hurry_ up!” the siblings overheard Nigil yell at who he considered to be his little brother through shared interest in nerdy gaming culture.

The teenage boy chuckles, “I guess we didn’t tell ya’ huh? Well, if ya’ didn’t know, then now ya’ know,” he then moves to close the door, but Yang intercepted the motion with her foot in the doorway.

Yang would be damned if she allowed her sister’s crush to blow Ruby off just so he could play some stupid videogames all day. 

Pierre only peaks his head out the doorway this time with an annoyed look shaping his facial features.

“Yea bimbo?”

The blonde’s fist met Pierre’s face at lightning speeds; sending the noirette male into the room at seventy miles per hour, “That was your last strike! I gave you a warning yesterday!” Yang shouted at the teen with a balled fist held in front of her body, eyes a bead red.

_SKLAASHHH_

“WHAT THE HELL?!” A startled Nigil had exclaimed while instinctively jumping out of his gaming chair to grab his hefty battle axe Heracles. 

“PIERRE!” a shell-shocked Ruby had screamed at the top of her lungs before activating her Semblance in an attempt to rescue the boy she was immensely infatuated with.

“Ruby?” Nigil abandons his fighting posture and battle hardened expression in favor of a neutral stance and utterly confused look, “Yang?” he acknowledged her after the whirlwind of rose petals exit through JNPR’s broken window.

“Hey you,” she greeted Nigil in a cheeky manner while entering JNPR’s dorm; shutting the door behind herself as he removes those massive headphones from his head.

“What are you doing here?” Nigil asks while leaning Heracles against the bunk bed he shared with his partner and team leader Jacek.

“Oh, y’know. I just happened to be _Yanging_ around,” she answered with a shameless smile that brightened when Nigil burst out laughing, keeping himself upright on both knees.

“That.... is by far..... your worst one yet,” he said between death breaths after laughing so hard.

The golden blonde smiles wholeheartedly as a thought passes through her subconscious: a shower wasn’t the only thing she came over here for. 

<Meanwhile>

Random youngsters were gathered around the horrifying spectacle that was Pierre crashing headfirst into the courtyard’s stone path. Ruby was cuddling Pierre’s head to her chest, his eyes that were usually varying shades of purple were now swirls of stale black over plain white. 

“Pierre, are you okay?” Ruby questions her crush; delicate facial features displaying the rawest form of concern. She had managed to catch him in time, but the sudden whiplash still took a toll on him.

The young Huntsman suddenly shakes his head, successfully ridding of the dizzy-eyed effect so that his vision returns to normal.

Naturally, Pierre’s pair of amethyst purple were drawn to Ruby’s pools of sterling silver, “And Jacek thinks Weiss is an angel,” he murmurs while eying Ruby with what could best be described as desire.

The scythe wielding Huntress blushes madly after hearing his implication of what he thought of _her_. Ruby had previously thought that dating Pierre was impossible because of how drawn every female within a one hundred mile radius was to his wild nature. It also didn’t help ease Ruby’s mind how friendly he was with random Huntresses: _too_ friendly for Ruby’s comfort.

The memory of Nyx (Neo) putting her hands on Pierre made Ruby’s blood boil. If not for the simple fact the ice cream enthusiast was one of his close friends she would’ve certainly KO’d the smaller girl with a spinning hook kick he recently taught her how to do. Sure it was selfish, and probably unhealthy how possessive she was of someone who didn’t even belong to her, but she couldn’t help that her heart ached for him.

“What happened over here?” 

Ruby and Pierre turn their heads to look at Emerald, Mercury, and Nyx (Sitting on Mercury’s shoulders) who all had been drawn to the large grouping of students out of curiosity.

“He called Yang the forbidden B-word,” Ruby answers, silver eyes greeting Pierre’s rowdy group of friends he usually ended up in detention with.

“Blondie?” -Mercury-

“Belligerent?” -Emerald-

{Bitch?} -Nyx-

Pierre took the time to read Nyx’s Scroll that thankfully was a larger model, “Nah, I called her a bim-” he was cut off by Ruby clamping a hand over his mouth.

“Are you seriously gonna say that again after what just happened?!” Ruby briefly berated her crush in disbelief. Pierre gently bit one of her fingers, Ruby gasped in a rather exaggerated manner before pulling her hand away as if she’d been burnt by fire.

“How dare you!” she said with a false accent that reminded him of a certain someone JNPR’s leader had undeniable feelings for.

“Heh, you sound like Weiss,” Pierre pointed out with a humored facial expression that had Ruby giggling nonstop, “That’s what I was going for,” she admits.

“Jeez, you two gonna kiss already or dance around each’other til’ grad’ day?” Mercury ruins their moment.

Pierre was on his feet half a second later with his cheeks a light shade of pink, “Nah, it’s not like that,” he denied his attraction toward the scythe wielding Huntress. 

{MMMMMMM-HMMMMMM! That hunky plum is mine!} Nyx typed for everyone to see which caused the teenage boy’s cheeks to go beet red.

“That’s gross,” Emerald said with her face scrunched up to perfectly depict raw abhorrence.

“So, what are you guys up to?” Pierre asks, desperately wanting to get away from the topic involving the two girls he was interested in being more than friends with.

“We were about to hit up the mall. I need some parts to tweak Talaria, Emerald wants to stop by the bookstore, and this evil little psychopath _you_ fancy just wants her daily dosage of ice cream,” Mercury explained their reasoning for being outside on a Oum forsaken Sunday of all days in his usual bored tone.

{You two can come along if you want. I hate being the third wheel for these two! They’re always arguing and stalling the inevitable, it’s _so_ infuriating!} Nyx showed Ruby and Pierre after hopping off Mercury’s shoulders with catlike agility.

“That’s cool with me. I wasn’t really doing shit before Yang dropped me,” Pierre agreed before looking to Ruby who wore a false smile.

The scythe wielding Huntress didn’t want to end up being a fifth wheel; she feared that Pierre wouldn’t pay her any mind since Nyx was ten times more better looking than herself and practically demanded attention from her purple eyed friend.

Ruby only wanted to spend time with _just_ Pierre: play videogames, goof around, get to know his likes and dislikes, and share more about herself in the hopes he’d reveal something sacred about himself. She wanted to connect with Pierre; easygoing, free-spirited, and humorous on the outside, but Ruby knew better: he was deeply troubled by something from his past that has haunted him for years. 

The silver eyed girl wouldn’t give up on her mysterious friend, and undeniably the boy of her dreams. Ruby definitely wouldn’t be loosing him to some random transfer student he had only met a few weeks ago, it looks like she’d have to up her game. Ruby’s smile became genuine after she formulated a plan in her head that would keep Pierre drawn to her during their outing with Mercury, Emerald, and _her_ rival.

“Sure! I’d love to get to know you guys.”

<Meanwhile>

The Schnee heiress had been overjoyed when all of team RWBY left the dorm to undoubtably bother the boys of JNPR. Weiss was as perceptive as ever when it came to her teammates interacting with their neighbors and close friends. 

That dunce had been mesmerized by the delinquent since they passed Beacon’s initiation process. Pierre had complimented Ruby over that night’s repast, ever since then the two have developed some sort of _Will They or Won’t They_ Aura around them.

Next.

The boisterous blonde captivated by the hunky brute who had proven himself to be more than a hot blooded male when he turned down a frustrated Yang and offered his companionship instead. Nigil didn’t want her to partake in something she may regret later, and wanted _anything_ he did with her to have meaning to it beyond blowing off steam.

Lastly.

The moody pessimist drawn to the insecure loner was the oddest coupling between both teams since Weiss didn’t know where the development began. Honestly, she suspected they had eyes for one another before RWBY was even formed when recalling how they interacted during the initiation process and the startling amount of concern they felt when one of them took a hit.

Weiss was jolted from her thoughts when the dormitory’s door opened up, and in walked JNPR’s cunning leader. He was the one Weiss found herself fancying as days turned into weeks, she had initially assumed her infatuation was temporary like it had been with Neptune, but that didn’t happen for a number of reasons.

One: it was literally impossible to avoid him since he lived across the hall.

Two: she knew there was more to him than your average Huntsman, like most of JNPR’s boys he was also shrouded in mystery.

Three: he was an an exceptional fighter, despite wielding such a large sword his attacks were always calculated and precise.

Four: they never argued, she has yet to find herself infuriated with him or the least bit annoyed by any of his habits.

Five: his presence accommodated her, he knew when to open his mouth and when to shut it, and based off his aloof demeanor he wasn’t trying to appease her.

Six: she had noticed how handsome he was the first time she caught a glimpse of his carmel skin that practically shimmered under direct contact with the sun, but now that they were familiar with each other he was ten times more charming than before.

Seven: Jacek actually cared about her feelings, somehow he had caught wind of her fight with Blake, and despite him openly being a strong supporter of Faunus rights he didn’t immediately ostracize her, but only wanted to understand her perspective and steer her in the right direction.

The Schnee heiress looks away from the book positioned in front of her prone body over the mattress, a sincere smile gracing her thin lips.

Jacek responds to her silent greeting with a genuine smile of his own, “Relishing your solitude I see. Lucky you,” he spoke enviously while strolling towards the window with Inquisitor on his back despite it being a Sunday.

“Why are you lugging that thing around? Any form of attack on a Kingdom is scarce, nearly nonexistent. The incident last week won’t happen again,” she tries her best to assure him.

The snow haired girl was well aware of how restless Jacek has been since JNPR returned from their first mission to see Vale being swarmed by Grimm. Pierre had accidentally slipped up a few days ago and hinted at the fact it wasn’t the Creatures of Grimm that disturbed Jacek.

“It’s just a part of me,” was his justifyable response, sparing Weiss a glance.

“Is it now?” her tone was oddly playful.

The cunning leader of JNPR quirks an eyebrow after hearing Weiss get off her bed and approach him from behind. Once she was directly behind him, Jacek watches Weiss through the window’s reflection as she runs her freshly painted fingernails over his recently polished weapon.

After multiple harsh battles that demanded Inquisitor’s full performance, Jacek would immediately tend to his reliable battle companion as it were a child you needed to feed regularly. The third Bjorn reminded Weiss of Ruby in a way when he took care of Inquisitor like how her team leader would of Crescent Rose.

“The way you treat your weapon with such care. I would’ve thought a feminine name more suitable,” she comments while tracing the elegance of Inquisitor’s sapphire blue accents. 

“Myrtenaster is quite the mouthful,” Jacek gave his opinion on her trademark weapon that lay dormant on the windowsill.

“It’s one of a kind. Unique and divine, just like me,” she replied immediately, as if the assertion had been thought of in advance.

The sound of metal cutting audibly through the atmosphere briefly filled the room. Jacek and Weiss testing each other’s reflexes and reaction time. In the end, both Hunters who valued swordsmanship had the owner’s blade hovering over their throat.

A smirk makes itself present on Jacek’s full lips that Weiss caught herself staring longingly at, and if _she_ noticed then he sure as hell did. The Schnee heiress mentally berates herself, shutting her eyes momentarily before meeting Jacek’s mix of sapphire blue and seafoam green.

“Hm, interesting.” 

The snow haired girl rolls her artic blue eyes after hearing what was essentially Jacek’s catchphrase, “I did not expect this to be a stalemate, considering how much heavier Inquisitor is. I didn’t think you’d be able to familiarize yourself with its weight,” he admitted while withdrawing Myrtenaster from her throat.

“You should know better. I’m adaptable,” Weiss halfheartedly joked while slowly withdrawing the weighty blade from his jugular, being mindful that if she was careless with Inquisitor it would pierce the floor and give the team beneath them a scare.

“So, if I hadn’t been quick enough. What would have transpired?” she asked with a curious glint in her eye.

Jacek flashes her a smirk, “Simple, you would’ve been at my mercy snowflake,” he answered.

“Hm, if you had that sort of power over me what would you do with it?”

“I don’t know. Anything I wanted.”

“I wonder what that entails.”

The Schnee heiress believed she knew what territory Jacek was crossing over into. The cunning leader of JNPR was famous for noticing the most morsel details, so he had definitely caught her ogling at his lips.

Weiss began to wonder: If only Jacek was bold enough to take her now, claim her lips that have been craving to know what his would feel like for months, hands exploring every crevice that belonged to her body.

“Come here.” 

<Meanwhile>  
  


The smut enthusiast secretly watched him train his heart out, pretending to be engrossed in her _Ninjas of Love_ novel. Ryaine was undoubtedly the most dedicated member of JNPR in a sense; Jacek would take breaks, but Ryaine was out here at the same time everyday trying to perfect his craft. 

Blake had a lingering suspicion that he felt inferior to his teammates: Jacek was an expert tactician recognized by Beacon’s entire roster, Nigil possessed superhuman strength and a rare Semblance to compliment his natural gift, and Pierre was Beacon’s second best hand to hand combatant only topped by Velvet Scarlatina. 

Much to Blake’s surprise, the mere thought of the rabbit Faunus subconsciously hardened her facial features and narrowed her amber colored eyes.

Ryaine was the team’s personal scout who favored archery, Blake chuckles to herself after recalling how Pierre jokingly referred to his partner as the reincarnation of the fictional character _Robin Hood_. The young Faunus also showed remarkable talent with a blade; particularly his family heirloom that had been passed down from one generation to the next. 

Blake didn’t know much about Ryaine and wouldn’t dare try to pry anything out of him, she knew when he was ready he’d reveal his past to her. Although she felt vulnerable after revealing her life story while still knowing next to nothing about him, it didn’t bother Blake too much. After all: building relationships was about trust.

“Blake, I’m cutting today’s session short a few hours,” he called out to her while retrieving a sweat rag from his discarded cloak that hung on his bow wedged horizontally into a random tree.

Blake stood from her spot after shutting her novel, “No spar?” she wore a disappointed look on her face. The spar sessions were always something to look forward to and easily the most eventful part of her day.

The young Faunus was no slouch in close quarters combat, but simply no match for a fighter like herself who had more speed, agility, and experience when compared to Ryaine. That is why he has yet to win a single match against her and always found himself pinned underneath her body weight with Gambol Shroud’s blade pressing firmly into his neck.

Faunus pheromones were a blessing and a curse, it helped you avoid disastrous relationships, but on the other hand every sense would be overwhelmed if you happened to stumble across someone your subconscious gravitated toward. This made it nearly impossible for any Faunus under these effects to think about anything besides breeding children with their ideal life mate.

Blake and Ryaine have been fighting their instincts ever since they mistakenly shared a brief one on one exchange. At one point in time they had been avoiding each other like a plague, but they soon grew tired of running away from the feelings they apparently harbored for one another.

The cat Faunus gave in to the need to connect with Ryaine in every possible way. It has been documented by Faunus researchers that females of a warm blood type were most vulnerable. Ryaine however, being male and cold blooded was still able to resist the growing urge that beckoned him every waking moment to just take Blake as his mate.

“We’ll make up for lost time tomorrow,” he proposed, prompting Blake to swiftly make her way down the large tree’s thin branches.

“If you say so,” Blake began after landing with a slight bend of her knees, “but considering how these matches tend to end. Why don’t we skip the fore play?” she spoke in a suggestive manner while approaching Ryaine.

“Blake, we don’t have to go through with any of _this,_ ” he began while gesturing between himself and Blake, “we choose our partners, not our instincts,” Ryaine tried to convince her for the fifth time.

Blake found this amusing, “Weren’t you the one preaching in the cafeteria about how all Faunus need to follow their own instincts,” she referenced the speech Ryaine gave one afternoon in the cafeteria about how Faunus should speak up if they felt mistreated by Beacon staff or their Human peers in any way shape or form.

“ _That...._ was different.”

“How so?” Blake questions him with a slight tilt of her head, and when Ryaine avoids her gaze instead of formulating a response she already knew what this was about.

“I never had a reason to doubt my instincts before because it always made sense. But you and I.... I’m just not a suitable partner. I don’t deserve-”

The young Faunus was cut off by Blake’s luscious lips on his unexpecting ones, moving fervently as she guided his bare back against a tree with the use of both hands over his chest. Ryaine felt his insecurities fading away as Blake continued to pour her heart and soul into this passionate lip lock and tongue entanglement.

Ryaine began returning her affection with newfound vigor, happy to feel her lips forming a gratified smile. His hands soon found themselves soothing over the natural curves her lissome body had to offer. Blake returns the favor; tracing each and every line that separated the hard muscles on Ryaine’s abdomen.

The cat Faunus and her partner’s mutual arousal had begun to taint the air around them; creating an atmosphere thick with their unique scent melding together. If a Human caught whiff of this their weaker immune system wouldn’t be able to handle it and ultimately force their stomachs to be emptied of all its continents.

Blake and Ryaine only withdrew from one another to get some much needed oxygen back in their lungs, chests continuing to rise and fall in quick succession as amber yellow focused on chartreuse green.

“Do I have to prove how right you are for me?” she asks with a hint of humor.

“That would be comforting,” he admits with a rogue pink dusting his cheeks that were shamrock green scales Blake knew from personal experience only appeared to be rugged.

“Then relax, and let me guide you,” Blake whispers in a sultry manner while walking one set of fingers pass the waistline of his pants to eventually press her palm over a miniature tent that had formed.

“Okay..... I trust you.”

<JNPR’s Dorm/13:00/Yang & Nigil>

The bright sun was still present in Remnant’s clear blue skies. Yang and Nigil were currently looking out JNPR’s window, inspecting where they assumed Pierre had landed.

“Huh, he should be right there,” the bombshell blonde had mused after their brief search came up empty, there wasn’t even a crater in sight.

“Sure you didn’t hit him harder than intended?” Nigil asks, having witnessed Yang punch somebody so hard they claimed to have regained consciousness on Anima a full week later.

“No. I was upset, not mad. There’s a big difference between the two,” she states while withdrawing her head from the smashed window.

Nigil nods his head a few times in agreement, “Especially with you,” he said before returning to the marmalade orange and onyx black gaming chair.

“ _Slacker Sundays_ huh?” she repeats Pierre’s earlier statement before he went flying, eying Nigil with mirth.

“Yea, since Jacek and Ryaine always spend their Sundays alone somewhere. Pierre and I decided to create something just for the both of us. I’m closer to him than I am with Jacek, and the same can be said for him and Ryaine,” Nigil gave an in depth explanation.

“Hm, speaking of Jacek. Is he okay? He’s usually more talkative around me, but recently its been obvious something’s bothering him?” Yang inquiries with a look of concern, after Nigil she was closest with Jacek since he humored her boisterous nature that contrasted greatly with his aloof demeanor.

Nigil looks down at his lap with a sullen expression, “Yea, I noticed that too. It’s just that our mission had a strong effect on him, reminded him of somebody he failed to save,” he gave Yang enough details so that she understood, but spared some of Jacek’s privacy.

“Well.... I hope he gets better,” she said sincerely, seconds later her mouth curved into a smirk, “I hate seeing him so _blue_ ,” she chuckles at her own witticism.

Nigil shakes his head in disapproval, smile bright as his citrine eyes, “You really are shameless when it comes to those Oum forsaken puns,” he said before standing from his seat.

“I’m a master of my own art,” she claims while approaching the television stand to browse through his collection of games and movies out of curiosity.

“Hey sunflower,” Nigil calls out to her while slipping on a vintage vest with a medieval aesthetic over his low dipping v-neck shirt.

Yang spun around to look at him, watching with a raised brow as he equips a wristwatch and secures Heracles over his back, using the same technology as Jacek when Inquisitor was on standby.

“Where are you going?” she asks, trying to keep her lilac eyes from hovering over what little skin of Nigil’s chest was visible, it was tantalizing to say the least. 

“Visit Vale’s super market. I need to restock on snacks for weekends and get ingredients for Monday, Wednesday, and Friday’s homemade meals,” he explained while shutting off the X-Pro gaming console.

“You’re such a mom to them,” she giggles afterwards, causing Nigil’s smile to grow ten times.

“The body can’t preform to its full extent without the proper nutrients!” he stated in an overzealous manner that elicits howling laughter from Yang. He always strived to make her laugh everyday, getting an unexplainable high when he said or did something to humor her. 

“You coming?” he asks while approaching the door, “Yeah! You could use some company,” Yang agreed after finally recovering from her state; moving towards him with a spring in her step.

Nigil was undoubtedly the glue of team JNPR that actually made an effort to keep them together. Although Jacek would lay down his life for JNPR and even stated multiple times that he valued their lives over his own, he always kept things professional. The strength of JNPR made an extensive effort to explore his teammate’s vastly different personalities like Yang had done with Blake and Weiss. 

All in all she just found a lot about him admirable, Nigil was an open book who didn’t mind sharing facts about himself or laughing at his own expense. She felt a little bad for Blake since Ryaine was always avoiding her most of the time, and Yang knew he knew of her partner’s interest in him. Yang even tried to talk Blake out of pursuing Ryaine, (That didn’t go well) believing that she shouldn’t waste time on someone so dodgy when there was a guy like Sun around.

“Pierre and Ruby went to the mall,” Nigil’s voice drew Yang from her reverie, he held his Scroll in hand with his thumb moving purposefully when replying to a text from JNPR’s troublemaker. 

The golden blonde pumps a fist in the air, as if that news was a victory for her, “Hah, Ruby owes me big time! If I hadn’t knocked some sense into her little crush, he’d still be here ignoring her,” she explained when Nigil reguarded her with his distinctive eyebrow raised.

Nigil chuckles all knowingly, “Trust me when I tell you the last thing Pierre wants to do is ignore Ruby. He just doesn’t know how to go about asking her out since she’s so innocent. I don’t think he wants to corrupt her,” Nigil informed his friend.

“WHAT?!” Yang had obviously not been expecting that reveal. She just thought Pierre was kind of a dickhead, which he was and always would be, but a lovable one.

“He’s a sixteen year old whose never been surrounded by this many girls in his life. If he gets in a relationship.....” he left the statement lingering in the air for Yang’s interpretation.

The golden blonde found herself developing a newfound appreciation for Pierre, considering how huge Ruby’s crush was it would’ve been all too easy for the purple eyed boy to use that knowledge to his advantage. Yang made a mental note to have a serious discussion with Pierre whenever she got the chance.

“I never would’ve guessed that was the case,” she mused more so to herself, “Pierre is a special case because of his upbringing. I don’t even know all the details,” Nigil agreed with Yang’s comment.

“You know we gotta help them right?”

The teen with natural tan skin let out a chortle, “Oh yea, absolutely,” he spoke with a cheshire cat grin that matched her own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These pairings may change when JNPR finally meet RWBY during the main non-canon canonical series.
> 
> Blue Snow/Jacek & Weiss
> 
> Fur & Scales/Blake & Ryaine
> 
> Sunrise/Nigil & Yang
> 
> Violent Rose/Pierre & Ruby
> 
> ^  
> The best I got for pairing names at the moment.


	2. Update: Look Alive!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My explanation for this decision.

I’ll be canceling whatever the hell this was suppose to be in favor of a new slice of life-esk series since Blue Snow, Sunrise, Violent Rose, and Furscales are already confirmed.

Any story like elements from this point on would be stepping into spoiler territory, and the pairings dynamic turned out different in the non canon canonical timeline.

(Most Notably Blake & Ryaine)

I have no clue when the new fic will drop, but it’ll probably be worth the wait since it’s gonna’ be an amusing series to work on and off on.

Until then, Komi-San out;)


	3. Final Message

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Redirecting my gracious viewers to my future installment of this alternate non canonical timeline.

A new and permanent side series is on the rise that will follow the non canon canonical timeline closely.

It’s purpose is mainly so that I’ll have something to post every few days since Team JNPR is more story driven and the developing smut series is just an excuse to script sexy times with little to no context. 

The Life of JNPR will just be a mellow ass experience for the reader and give me the opportunity to put out something every week and a half. 

(A nigga gotta’ adapt to his work schedule ‘n shit)

Anyway, now that’s that been said. Komi-San signing off, for now.


End file.
